Atrapadas
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Ya no podían aguantar las constantes peleas de Chloé y Marinette, menos cuando en esta ocasión alguien más había pagado los platos rotos de ellas. De una u otra manera tendrían que aprender a convivir, por más que ambas se sintieran atrapadas.


La caída de un libro golpeando de lleno el escritorio logró que ambas jóvenes guardaran por fin silencio, girando levemente sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada de reproche de cinco de los adultos presentes en la sala.

― ¡Silencio! ― Exclamó la señorita Bustier, a la par que se tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos ― Ya no puedo Director Damocles, estas dos son una bomba de tiempo y necesitan mano firme ― Murmuró mientras intentaba guardar la calma, asegurándose de no exaltarse.

Aunque era claro que ya lo estaba, y aquello realmente era aterrador.

Ver a Caline Bustier perdiendo la capacidad para estar tranquila era algo sin lugar a dudas, completamente extraño.

No era la primera vez que tenía bajo la tutela a ambas jóvenes, pero con el paso de los años parecía que se soportaran menos.

Como si apenas pudieran compartir el mismo aire.

― La que claramente debería recibir un castigo aquí, es Marinette ― Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro ― Es obvio que es su culpa que ahora Sabrina este en el hospital ―.

― ¿Mi culpa? ¡Pues yo pienso otra cosa! Tú fuiste quien el mando a hacer tu deber ― Siseo furiosa, intentando ignorar la mirada molesta de su padre.

Tom suspiró ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan mezquinas entre ellas?

― Cosa que no hubiera pasado si no me hubiesen dado el ridículo trabajo de colgar esas ridículas estrellas en el techo solo para _una ridícula_ exposición de pesado arte ― Se defendió.

― ¡Era lo menos que podías hacer, no puedes pasar de largo cuando todos se están esforzando! ―.

― ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero? ― Expreso, para después liberar un suspiro ― No pueden pasar un minuto sin discutir ―.

El director Damocles observo como ambas se giraban el rostro.

Negó con la cabeza, realmente habían llegado al límite cuando un tercero había salido lastimado, y había sido Sabrina, quien había terminado con una fractura en su brazo.

― Alcalde André, Señor Dupain, creo que entenderán que en esta ocasión se les tiene que poner un castigo a ambas, tienen que aprender a estar juntas, no tienen que ser amigas, pero si procurar no lastimar a sus compañeros y sacar de quicio a su maestra por sus incontables riñas ― Explico, pensativo, rogándole a los cielos para que el alcalde no tomara aquello de mala manera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio asentir.

Pero la más sorprendida fue Chloé.

― Esto no puede seguir así, Chloé, lo siento ― Observó como el rostro de su hija cambiaba radicalmente, para formarse una expresión de furia máxima.

― Estoy de acuerdo, lo lamento mucho Teniente Roger, Sabrina no tenía que salir involucrada de los problemas de estas dos señoritas ― Hizo una pausa, otorgándole a Marinette una mirada de preocupación ― ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? ―.

Observaron como él Teniente Roger levantaba una mano, mientras daba un paso al frente.

― Tengo algo en mente, pero ambos padres deberán estar completamente de acuerdo ―.

[…]

Ambas jóvenes se observaron con molestia al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, con un poco de dificultades, debido a que no podían decidir quién pasaría primero.

― Bueno, esto es parecido a cuando eran niñas ― Ambas escucharon a Sabine, la madre de Marinette, quien las observaba desde el sofá en la sala de estar.

La idea del Teniente Roger había sido sencilla, pero esperaban que fuera eficaz.

Pasarían un fin de semana juntas, completamente juntas.

Y no podrían ir a un lado sin la otra, literalmente.

Ambos padres habían acordado que aunque aquello era una medida un poco extrema, literalmente era un caso desesperado, tenían miedo que a la corta edad de la señorita Bustier, ambas adolescentes pudieran provocarle un infarto.

Y así, para su condena, habían sido castigadas.

De la peor manera posible.

Les habían colocado esposas, uniéndolas lo que restaba del fin de semana.

Por obviedad, no saldrían del hogar de los Dupain-Cheng, era un castigo, no un momento recreativo en el parque.

Solo tenían permitido que les quitaran aquellas esposas durante la hora de la ducha, que duraría no más de veinte minutos.

― No entiendo por qué papá accedió a esta tortura ― Se dejó caer hacia el pequeño sofá que tenía Marinette en su recamara, tirando de ella consigo y logrando que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, jalando levemente su brazo ― ¡Cuidado! No hay necesidad de ser salvajes ―.

Marinette se limitó a suspirar, tendría que aguantar ese insufrible castigo.

Solo rogaba que ningún Akuma se mostrara durante ese tiempo, de ser así, estaría en graves problemas.

También esperaba que Tikki pudiera estar oculta, le preocupaba que su ración de galletas se acabara pronto.

Y es que, en algo concordaban las dos, habían llegado a un límite cuando Sabrina había salido lastimada por culpa de ambas, aunque solo lo admitían para sí mismas.

― Si queremos que esto no se prolongue, debemos fingir que nos llevamos medianamente bien ― Escuchó decir a Chloé, quien ahora mostraba una expresión pensativa ― Tampoco exagerar, un poco de odio de vez en cuando tampoco está mal ― Admitió con sorna.

― Ese siempre está presente ― Comentó ella mientras fingía una falsa alegría ― Esto me recuerda un poco la primera vez que nos castigaron, en preescolar ― Añadió mientras un leve bostezo salía de su boca.

Chloé enarcó una ceja, no esperaba que ella recordara aquello.

― Ah, sí, nos hicieron decirnos nuestras virtudes ― Una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro ― En aquel entonces tenías unas _cuantas_ , hoy en día en total suman, uh, cero ―.

― Puedo decir lo mismo de ti ― Marinette rodó los ojos, recargándose contra el sofá ― Eras tolerable en aquel entonces ―.

No obtuvo respuesta de Chloé durante unos segundos, lo cual le llevo a pensar que quizás por el ajetreo de aquel día (pues, como cereza del pastel, limpiaron todo el gimnasio antes de comenzar con aquel peculiar castigo) había quedado dormida.

― Eran buenos tiempos ¿O no, panadera? ― Vio como ella asentía con su cabeza ― Si dices que dije eso, te mato ― Añadió en forma de amenaza.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa por aquel comentario.

― Sí, claro ― Le retó.

― ¡Ugh! Eres insoportable ―.

Quizás aquel fin de semana no sería tan odioso.

[…]


End file.
